The Mega Apocalypse Revisited
by dawriterman
Summary: This is my first story. It is about the Mega apocalypse in a different light.Darkness is preparing for an invasion while there is an unlikely alliance between water and Fire. Hope you enjoy it.Reviews will be welcomed.
1. The Preparation

The Mega apocalypse revisited

The forces of Darkness were getting ready to take over Fiona Woods. In the Darkness meeting room General Trox was explaining his strategy. "The Fiona Woods is only one step in our plan to conquer the world. The Nature creatures should be no match for our forces." He points to Gamil, Knight of Hatred A towering creature with a symbol of darkness in his head which signified that he was a demon command. "Gamil supervise the front lines with your ability to resurrect our forces everytime you attack I will not be surprised if you take out most of the Nature forces." Gamil just nodded and went to supervise the Trox points to Zagaan, Knight of Darkness. " You should join Gamil Zagaan." Just then the figure in the centre of the meeting room had two massive wings and was floating in mid air . There was an unmistakeable air of power and authority around him. He was Ballom, Master of Death. He said, "If we were to send him to the field, he would overwhelm the enemy in an instant. Where is the fun in that? He will be with me in the reinforcement forces though I doubt if we will be needed." Trox bowed before his master and then continued,"Dark Titan Maginn go and prepare your forces. You shall march behind Gamil." He then points to the only humans in the room though they certainly did not look like humans. Their faces were covered by masks and they had armor made up of bones. "Terra and Diemos you are our spell casters. Join the main army. Bloody squitos and Dark clowns shall accompany you." They nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke with some mosquito spider hybrids. "Deathliger will patrol the skies. Bring painful death from above." A huge lion with bone like wings roared and took off. "Zorvaz you patrol the grounds .Join the right flank." A terrifying beast with a rider stampeded out from the room. "Gnarvash take the left flank and Death Cruzer you take up the rear." A metallic wyvern and a towering creature nodded and went off. " I think this should be all my master.I will be supervising the whole battlefield with Daildalos(general of fury) and Damudo(sinister general). The rest of the dark lords will be with you if you wish to join the battle." Just then the only women in the room Gregoria, Princess of War and Megaria, Empress of Dread turned to Ballom and said " We too wish to join this battle. Do allow us lord." Ballom looked at both of them and said " I cannot endanger your lives my dears(believe it or not they were Ballom's wives ). You are needed here. Come come don't be disappointed I promise that you will get your chance against those light brats." Meanwhile in a large cave like hall which was bigger then two football fields put together side by Gamil , Maginn and the others were preparing for the assault. There were row upon row of Wandering Braineaters and Bloody Squitos. Their soul function was to defend the forces and kill as many of the nature forces as possible before they died. Behind them were a large group of Writhing Bone Ghouls, Marrow ooze bone twisters, Bone piercers , Jewel spiders , Bone spiders and innumerable other dark creatures. The dark humans were manning the Battleship mutants and Propeler mutants. Terra and Deimos were on Tank mutants surrounded by squitos and Dark clowns. The Right flank consisted of Zorvaz who was leading an army of Horrid worms, Ultracide worms, Swamp worms and Stinger worms. Gnarvash was assisted by Schuka duke of amnesia and Azaglash joined Death cruzer in the rear. Trox, Daidalos and Damudo joined the army and took their paces in the Ballom's voice filled the air, "Show no mercy take no prisoners. DESTROY FIONA WOODS. Make it another part of our realm. Show that DARKNESS SHALL BE THE RULER OF ALL." A wall of the hall disappeared. Huge trees could be seen outside. It was the entrance to the Fiona Woods. Ballom ordered, "ATTACK."

Meanwhile inside a volcano Gaulezal Dragon and King Tsunami along with some of the strong Fire and Water creatures were having a discussion.

"It is the ideal opportunity to take control of both Darkness and Nature civilization territory," said Gaulezal ."Yes," agreed King tsunami. " They will be expexting us to team up with any one of them. None would have thought that we could work together and take control of all their territory."

"Our forces are ready to attack the Darkness Caves while they are attacking Fiona. We think Ballom might still be in the castle and it will be extremely pleasing if I can get hold of him," Said Gaulezal. He pointed to the standing dragons and dragonoids. "My brother Bazagazeal will be heading the primary attack. Bolshack and Bolzard will supervise the flanks and Bolgash shall be in the rear. We are sending almost all of our army with our finest warriors. I don't think even Ballom would be able to defend himself."

King tsunami said, " King Mazelan and Aquakamui are heading our force in the Fiona Woods. King Ponitas in the right King benthos in the left King Triumphant in the center and King oquanos in the rear. We have sent half our army anticipating that Darkness and Nature must have suffered heavy casualties. Even I think that it should be a piece of cake. Our scientists are still trying to figure the Acashic database. When we figure it out believe me we will have Invincible technology."

Gaulezal thought "we are also working on our 'invincible' weapon."

"OK so I think that's about it. We should now rally our troops," saying this King Tsunami dived into the lava which concealed an entrance to the Water kingdom. The lava had no effect on him whatsoever. " it was amazing" thought Gaulezal. The rest of the Water Delegates accompanied the fire delegates to a short walk to the edge of the Fire kingdom where there was the ocean: The water Kingdom. King Tsunami was there and as a goodbye shouted "To the forces of Fire and Water" and did an amazing backflip for a creature of his thought the last time he had done that the tidal waves had sunk three islands in the ocean. He said, "To complete dominion," And breathed forth a column of fire. The fire and water kingdom people standing near the ocean cheered and then everyone went to their separate ways.

Sometime later in the fire hall, Gaulezal was talking to his brothers Bazagazeal Bolshack Bolzard Bolgash and said, " The water folk are really stupid brother. They really think we will share our kingdom with them. 'Complete' dominion includes them ha ha ha." "Do not underestimate them brother," said and Bolshack nodded. "Yes,my brother they are extremely intelligent and I suspect they too don't want to share the territory. We are in a very loose alliance and let it be so for the we have taken the Darkness territory ,then we can turn our attention to them," said Gaulezal. Bolgash said, " You were clever not to tell all of our battle plans. They have no idea we will be sending some strong spell caster humans just for ha ha ." Gaulezal turned towards Bolgash looking fierce, " DONOT UNDERESTIMATE THEM. Do you think they told us their complete plan. Please brothers be careful. I donot want unnecessary must be very near to building that Invincible Technology and we have no idea what it can do. Take care." And with that the meeting ended.

In the water kingdom King Tsunami was having a discussion with his cyber lords. Emperor Quazla said, " I am sure the Fire idiots will try to stack us after they take over Ballom's territory. They must be stupid to think we don't know or anticipate this. We will be ready my lord. Don't worry."Kyouro(who looked like a fat blob with tubes)said, " All of the marine organisms now have chips in their brains. If Fire does attack us we will lure them to the nearest water body and then they will face the wrath of the ocean." Emeral,Marinomancer and Tropico started to laugh. Soon the whole hall was laughing. King Tsunami asked, " Are all the cyber viruses ready?" "Yes," replied Zaltan. "Soon we will show that Technology rules."

Watching all this from above in the Sky room were Alcaedias and the rest of the angel commands. Alcaedias shook his head and sighed, "It is clear that everybody is for themselves in this war. It will be a war bigger than that fought by our ancestors Dorballom and Alphadios. No matter who wins except Nature they will surely attack us. Are all our guardians and initiates ready?" "Yes brother" said Syrius. Miar said, " Everything in this world exists because we elementals have chosen not to destroy it. Yet they plan to attack us." He gave a dirty look to the land beneath him. Urth (Alcaedias' younger brother)said, "Invincible Aura is ready. The fire civilization may have enough firepower to destroy the entire planet but even they can't break our wall. Do not worry brother."Rimiul said, "I am worried about the Nature civilization. They just want to live and let live. I wonder if they are prepared for battle." "Don't think the Nature civilization is a fool," said Alcaedias. "I am sure Headlong and other giants will have prepared for the battle. Also you are forgetting that the nature creatures can use the whole of the Fiona woods as an ally. But let us not speculate. All we can do is wait and watch. The apocalypse is about to begin. No no something bigger than that. The Megaapocalypse is about to begin."


	2. The First Battle

The Darkness creatures had advanced so far without any trouble. They had met a few Bronze arm tribes who had been dispatched quite easily. Trox was a little uneasy. Why had they met no resistance. The air was tense with anticipation. Suddenly the front line consisting of the Braineaters and Squitos stopped. A large human appeared before them. He was very primitive looking but still had an air of power around him. Suddenly he shouted, "Your invasion is not fair, feel the wrath of Natural Snare." Vines erupted from the ground and seized the nearest darkness creature choking it. A horn sounded in the distance. The battle had begun.

Obsidian Scrabs and Xeno mantises rushed out to meet their foes. A Scissor scarab shouted in the distance "Buzz off." Rumbling Terrahorns and Raging Dashhorns stampeded the darkness creatures. The brute force of the nature creatures at first overwhelmed the Darkness forces but slowly the sheer number of the Dark creatures started getting the edge. Bone assassins and Scratchclaws commited suicide with many of the stronger Nature creatures. Gamil accompanied by two Shadow moons was relentlessly attacking the Nature creatures. Everytime he attacked he revived a Darkness creature. Suddenly a great roar sounded and Deathliger swooped down swatting and killing many creatures. The nature side was losing badly. Then another roar sounded but this one was more terrible than that of Deathliger. The earth shook and then parted. With an earthshaking roar the king of beasts Roaring great horn emerged. He charged down and took out gamil with one strong blow of its 3 foot horns. Gamil evaporated in a puff of smoke. Heartened by this loss of a powerful demon command the Nature creatures attacked with renewed vigour. Bronze arm tribes, Torcons and Fear Fangs started evolving into Barkwhip the Smasher and took out the front line of the Darkness force completely. Seeing this from his room Ballom sent Zagaan Knight of darkness to decimate the forces of Nature. Zagaan arrived and his presence struck fear into the hearts of all. He swooped his massive sword and took out many of the Nature creatures. Roaring Great horn charged towards Zagaan. His horns impaled him. It looked like the Dark knight would be killed but the arrival of Shadow moon saved him. He swung his sword with increased power that he received from shadow moon and managed to injure Great horn. In the distance another horn sounded and the Nature creatures started retreating. The first battle had been won by the Darkness civilization.


	3. Nature's counterattack

**Summary: Darkness has invaded Nature and won the first battle. Fire and Water are preparing to invade Darkness and Nature. Light is neutral and watches the battle from above till now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own duel masters but I own the Fire and Water decks.**

**P.S.: This is my first story. Please review it so that I can improve. Hope you enjoy.**

The Darkness forces were jubilant after winning the first battle but the three generals were deep in

thought. Damudo said, "That can't be all the forces of Nature. I think they are testing our forces." "And

yet they almost gave us a hard time," said Daidalos. "We have to be prepared for another attack. Atleast

Zagaan is with us. His presence is morale lifting." The sound of footsteps filled the air. Suddenly an

enormous hand appeared in the sky. The earth started to shake and Avalanche Giant appeared out of

the clearing in front of them accompanied by Cliffcrush and Earthstomp giants. These three giants

started wreaking havoc on the Darkness forces. Cliffcrush put down his hand crushing a whole row of

Braineaters and Squitos. Earthstomp started stomping on the Parasite worms and Avalanche activated

his special power of making the earth shake thus causing fear and confusion. Zagaan rushed towards

Avalanche but was knocked out by a blow from Avalanchegiant. Terra and Deimos marched forward in

their Tank mutants. Terra said," I will kill you as I see fit, Devour that giant TERROR PIT." A pit appeared

directly below Cliffcrush and millions of hands appeared. They dragged Cliffcrush to his doom. Terra let

forth a horrifying burst of laughter. Earthstomp looked with hatred upon her and body slaamed upon

her tank. There was an ear piercing scream and then the tank exploded taking Terra with it. Deimos

rushed and started to prepare his spell but was stopped by Damudo. Damudo said, "It is time I join the

fight. We cannot loose you." He picked up his bow and arrow and let off a volley toward Earthstomp.

The arrows pierced their skin and spread the Eldritch Poison that they contained. It appeared to have no

effect on the giant but suddenly he howled in pain and dropped dead. Damudo disappeared reappearing

in front of Earthstomp's body. He said, "The Nature realm would not sustain us for long. ONWARD." The

Dark forces started regrouping. Zagaan was carried by a dozen tank mutants back to the cave to be

healed. But in this hustle they forgot about Avalanche who had knocked Zaggan out and then had been

temporarily hidden from view. Avalanche saw Damudo and roaring slapped his hand down on him

crushing and decimating Damudo. The Dark forces seeing their General killed panicked and routed. Trox

shouted "RETREAT" and he and Daidalos followed the forces with Avalanche and some Bettles in hot pursuit.

Ballom seeing all this from the Dark realm. He sent forth a hologramic message which appeared in the skies of the Fiona woods. "All forces retreat. Headlong I am very sorry for the attack. Please come to the sacred Xhalmic crater to host the peace talks. We will work out a solution profiting both of us." An answering roar came from the forest. Headlong was not visible but he shouted, "Ok Ballom but if you try to harm Fiona again you will not be let off so easily."


	4. Balloms trickery

Balloms Trickery

The nature forces started to celebrate. Headlong giant's voice filled the air, "Nobody can hurt our

forest." He bellowed. Headlong was the head of the nature civilization though only a few had ever seen

him. He stayed in the middle of the forest surrounded by tall and dense trees. The bronze arm tribes

started to do a victory dance. Meanwhile in the depths of the forest were Headlong lived a conference

was going on. Bodacious giant the commander of the forces of Nature asked, "Headlong, will you go to

the peace talks?"

"No, I fear that Ballom might launch an attack when all the powerful nature soldiers would be at the

Peace talks. I will protect Fiona. Why don't you go Bodacious?"

"Ahh I would like to go but my toe is

Really hurting after knocking over that damn mountain in my way. And I want to keep you company in

Fiona."

"Hmm I think then Cantankerous you should go with our forces to represent us in the Peace

talks.I am sure Alcaedias would also send someone as it is their obligation to host over any peace talks.I

think I will send over Nocturnal too."

"Ok I am going," said a huge figure with seven foot hands. The giant's legs were very short and he

walked by using his hands like legs. He rumbled through the forest and went about organizing the talks.

Meanwhile back at Darkness' base Trox was profusely apologizing to Ballom. " I am so sorry master. We

will crush them just give us one more chance." Daidalos was sweating (if monsters sweat) and said, " Yes

sir we will beat them. We should reorganize our forces."

"SILEENCEE, I have had enough. It is time I did something about this. You all call yourselves generals yet

you don't understand why I called them to the Xhalmic crater?," Said Ballom

. "Well the Xhalmic creater

is the spot where the war between our ancestors was ended. It is right at the border of Nature and

Darkness civilizations. I can not think of any other reason for doing this master." Said Daidalos

. Suddenly

Gregoria exclaimed, " Dear is this the reason that you have been going to Xhalmic crater for some time

during the preparations." "Yes" Ballom smiled a cruel smile " I foresaw that this might happen. You

remember that out of the dozens of spell casters that we had we killed all except Terra and Deimos so

that we could get hold of an invincible weapon. OUR INVINCIBLE WEAPON. we can use it only once

but I think it is time we used it on Nature. They are going to get a nasty surprise. HAHAHAHA."

Back at the Xhalmic crater there was already a crowd of Nature civilization wild veggies. They were

excited despite the gravity of the situation thinking they would get to see the Darkness generals and

probably even Ballom. As the minutes passed the crowd started getting bigger and bigger.

Cantankerous

appeared just before dusk with a legion of the nature forces.

He announced to the waiting crowd, "The

dark representatives shall not come before Dusk. Nocturnal who also cant stand sunlight shall join us.

This victory shows to the Civilization world that none can think of damaging Fiona while WE ARE THERE."

He then blew a trumpet which could be heard for miles around. This was a signal that it was dusk and

the peace talks were about to begin. There was a loud crash and the earth started shaking. Nocturnal

giant, the tallest giants(well actually their height was almost same to Dawn giant) appeared. He was 90

storeys tall and was charred all over his body. Had a serious problem with sunburns.

"Well so we are all

ready just have to wait for the Darkness creeps."

After about ten minutes the crowd started getting restless. There was a lot of gossip about the reason

the Dark forces were delayed. It was a golden rule not to come late at a peace talk. Suddenly the

ground below their feet started shimmering. A hologram appeared and Ballom laughed: a cold chilling

laugh. HE said , "The Darkness forces never miss, OPEN INVICIBLE ABYSS." As if on cue the crater started

shaking. And then all hell broke loose. The ground opened up and a km wide abyss opened up . All the

creatures seemed to get swallowed by the abyss. Both giants tried in vain to escape. After swallowing

everything, the crater closed taking with it any signs that a living creature had ever set foot on that

place."

In the Dark base Ballom said " With this the real fight starts now."


	5. Fire and Water entrance

**Fire and Water Entrance**

Ballom fixed his scary eyes on Trox and Daiadalos and said in a whisper though the threat was clear, " I

don't want another failure. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Trox and Daiadalos muttered , "YES master" and

ran (if a scorpion and creepy guy can run) away. Both of them were understandably in a bad mood. First

they went to see Zagaan to ask if his injuries were mended. Deimos was standing next to him. Seeing the

two generals he said , "He is nearing death. The time has come to mend his injuries. As you know the

spell I am going to use can be used only when someone is about to die." He then raised his arms and the

air around him turned smoky. "You were the one who defeated great horn,Arise again by the power of

MIRACLE RE BORN." Zagaan was surrounded by smoke which went inside his body. Then Zagaan sat up

lifted his sword and looking at the two generals smirked and said, "Lets go." ( He is cooool) They went to

the same big hall like room to prepare their forces again. This time Trox decided to give a rallying

speech. " We are darkness. We cannot be defeated by mere trifles who only have brute force. We shall

go on and this time we shall meet the full force of the Nature army. But we cannot die. Who can kill the

dead? Who can inflict pain on the suffering? We are shunned, banned and looked upon with loathing. IT

IS TIME WE TEACH EVERYONE WHAT DARKNESS CAN DO. SHOW EVERYONE YOUR REAL POWER. No

need for organizing. Just go ahead and kill as many as you want. Take their souls rip their bodies and

take away the very face of their existence. KILLLL THEMMM ALLLLL." Encouraged by the rallying speech

the darkness creatures rushed forward towards Fiona.

Meanwhile Headlong and the other giants were having a conference. "I cant believe Ballom tricked us.

We lost Cantankerous and Nocturnal. This is enough. We shall now go forth ourselves to crush the

creeps. I think it is time to go and awake ancient gaint." Avalanche nodded and went forth. Bodacious go

forth with Ancient and take care of those bastards." Headlong slammed his hand down on the ground in

anger. There was a 9.0 earthquake in the Fiona woods. No nature civilization creature was scared as

earthquakes were pretty common when the giants walked and the Fiona trees were very strong not to

be fell by some earthquakes.

At one seemingly quiet corner some Jasmine Mist faeries were having a gossip. Suddenly some Bone

spiders appeared from the clearing in front of them. Seeing that they would surely get destroyed they

did the only alternative available to them. "We go back to the earth hoping something good happens

from it." They sunk into the ground and at the place where they sunk young trees started to grow. The

trees started to glow with a green colour and there was a shining light which spread to all the other

trees. Angered by the death and rejuvenated by the power of the Mist faeries. The trees around the

spiders lashed around and started killing them. They were Senia Orchard Avengers. But elsewhere in

Fiona is where the real action was taking place. Zagaan , Trox and Daidalos were decimating the nature

forces. Every time Daidalos destroyed A nature creature , He also destroyed one of his own with this

sword. This was the main reason that he was surrounded by Marrow oozes. Seeing Zagaan back on his

legs even though they say their powerful Fighter Avalanche attack it reduced a lot of morale of the

Nature fighters. Trox's eyes were yellow and he was chopping dozens of creatures with his axe. It was a

fearsome sight. But their dominion was stopped short ( as all good things come to an end) by the

appearance of Avalanche. Seeing Avalanche Zagaan stepped forward to meet him. "This is your doom

Giant idiot." But even he was stopped short when the earth started to rumble. Confused he looked

about but saw nothing which could be so huge so as to cause this. Then he realized that the ground

beneath him was shaking. He jumped out of the way and it looked like just in time too. A Huuuge giant

appeared from the ground swaying his arms while standing up. Daidalos was not that lucky and got

squashed like a pumpkin by just one swat of the giants hand. Avalanche said with respect, " Feel lucky to

die at the hands of one of the strongest creatures in the civilization world, ANCIENT GIANT."

Seeing Ancient giant Zagaan shouted to the dark creatures who had been stupefied just by the sight of

him, "I don't care how wondrously, stupeyfiengly huge it is. Stop it before it reaches General Trox."

But even Ancient giant was stupefied when he saw a Large wave the size of a 50 storey building advance and crash into

Fiona. A voice resounded in the brain of every creature. "WE ARE THE OCEAN DWELLERS. TIME TO MAKE EVERYTHING A

PART OF THE OCEAN." Tropico's voice resounded, "I will lead you into battle."

Ballom was in his bedroom ( If evil creatures have bedrooms) with his two wives ( don't ask what he was doing). "When

we win this battle you two can choose whichever bodies you want. We will have an endless supply of it." Said Ballom to

megaria and Gregoria. " Speaking of war let us see the status."

He put his bony hands in a meditative position. The air in front of him started to shimmer and then showed a view of the

battle. "Good Trox Daidalos and Zagaan are doing well." Just then Ancient giant had appeared and killed Daidalos. Balloms

eyes turned darker. " It seems I will have to enter this battle now. Don't worry it should be easy for me dears." He started

leviate-walking towards the massive door of the bedroom. Just then there was a deafening crash followed by an even

more deafening roar. Gaulezal's roar sounded throughout the cave. "Going somewhere Ballom. I will send you to a pit

even deeper than hell. Don't worry. Master of 'Death' huh. Lets test the title."

What will happen? Water and Nature have entered the fray. The next chapters name is** Ballom dead?**


	6. Ballom Dead?

**Ballom Dead?**

The forces of Fire had attacked the Darkness base as planned. Gaulezal at the last moment decided to go

himself and appointed his brothers Bolshack and Bolzard to take care of the Fire Realm while he takes

care of Ballom. He took one of the leading spell casters of the Fire realm Ankit with him. After the

surprise and dramatic entrance Gaulezal started giving orders. "Bazagazeal come with me to the main

room. You too Ankit. Valdios and Gattling skyterror take care of everything here." And the fire

civilization started doing what they were best at i.e., destroying everything. Valdios a human tank

started firing all his cannons while gattling skyterror started emptying his machine gun. But the Dark

forces quickly regrouped and sent forth Bloody Squitos and Dark clowns to suicde with the Fire forces.

Seeing the blockers Gattling skyterror gave a laugh (while laughing he still fired all his machine guns) and

shouted , "Time for my brother to make an entrance." There was a sound of the flapping of wings and

the next moment a huge wyvern appeared he had laser beams attached to his body. He shouted, "The

forces of fire will never relent." His laser beams started glowing and then fired multiple beams resulting

in a blasts and a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared all the blockers' decimated bodies could

be seen.

Meanwhile Gaulezal ,Bazagazeal and Ankit were moving towards Balloms bedroom. Suddenly there was

a rumble beneath their feet and Chaos worm burst forth from the underground. Seeing an enemy

Bazagazeal licked his lips (if dragons have lips ) and asked his brother, "May I?" Gaulezal nodded.

Bazagazeal rushed forth with incredible speed and slashed at chaos worm with his four swords. Chaos

worm's stomach was sliced revealing putrid and decayed matter. (YUCK) But while dying his body sent

forth a tremendous blast not injuring the dragons and Ankit but sending them flying back to the place

where fire was crushing Darkness. Suddenly the air chilled. The atmosphere in the room was filled with

tension. Ballom's voice cold with fury filled the room with an eerie whisper which seemed to emanate

from all parts of the cave. "You DARE to attack us . Are Fire so confident of their power that they choose

to attack the almighty Darkness? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS. The floor cracked open between

the two forces and Ballom made his entrance. (Though why make an entrance like this instead of coming

from his bedroom directly I don't know. However the entrance was stylish.)

As soon as he appeared all the Dark creatures retreated behind Ballom. Ballom whispered but the voice

filled the room, "The world that you see and cherish is nothing but a Graveyard to be." Then Ballom

made a dark orb appear between his hand. The dark orb started growing in size. When it was about the

size of a pumpkin he raised his hands and saying some incoherent spells sent the light forth to the Fire

civilization forces. There was a massive explosion though there came no sound. The room was filled with

smoke. This was Balloms power of destroying anything non-dark. As the smoke started to clear the

darkness forces began to cheer but the cheering stopped and their jaws dropped in disbelief when they

say that everything had been destroyed except the DRAGON. No there was someone else too who had

survived. The dragon was carrying a human on his shoulder. It was none other than Gaulezal and Ankit.

Seeing his brothers and his army dead Gaulezal got fueled with fury. His power raised to a level not even

known by him. Fire started erupting from his hands. He turned to Ankit and said, "Now that our forces

are dead, show no mercy. Destroy everyone .Use your most powerful spells." Ankit nodded and as to

prove his power started chanting, "You creeps live in this cave, I am going to destroy you all with

SEARING WAVE." A burst of flame erupted from the ground burning all the weaker creatures. Gaulezal

went forth and started his march of fury toward ballom. Any creature in his way was either pulverized

by the flame or cut by the massive swords. Ankit cast another spell , "The fire Nations furnaces make

solder, and a by product which I cast is CRISIS BOULDER." A Herculean boulder appeared and rolled

towards Ballom taking with it any creature in its way. However , Ballom just swatted the boulder aside.

This angered Ankit , "Killing Ballom would be nice , but for now get ready for APOCALYPSE VICE."

Another wave of fire this one a little stronger burnt down many of the dark creatures. In a matter of

minutes, only Ballom Gaulezal and Ankit were left alive in the room. But Ankit suddenly dropped to the

ground. "I used up way too much mana," he said. "Please kill Ballom Gaulezal sir. I am afraid I wont be

able to help. It will take me some time to regenerate."

Gaulezal nodded and said , "Don't worry". He lunged towards Ballom with his sword. But ballom easily

dodged the attack. "It even took me some time to regenerate but I am now at my full power. You know

very well that you are weaker than me Gaulezal." Saying this Ballom sent forth a Dark pulse which

pushed gaulezal back and dented his armor. Gaulezal while being pushed by the force of the pulse

suddenly threw one of his swords. This sudden attack cut a piece of Ballom's hand. This made him

furious. Ballom attacked Gaulezal with a dark laser. The power of it threw Gaulezal to the ground. When

he looked up he saw Ballom above him with a Dark scythe in his hand. "It is time to end this." He raised

his arm to strike but at just that moment he heard Ankit's voice. Ankit had somehow stood up. He

chanted, "Oh fire help destroy this dark tower, Power up Gaulezal with BURNING POWER." Suddenly

Gaulezal felt recharged. He jumped up and grabbed the scythe from Ballom. " You were right. It is time

we end this." He stabbed Ballom with his own scythe and then pushing him against the wall pierced the scythe through

the wall. He then left Ballom like that sort of like a crucifixion. He then picked up Ankit gently and smiling at him thanked

him. Then giving a mighty roar which was both happy and sad at the same time , he took off towards his realm with Ankit

on his shoulders. Just before flying if he had looked back he would have seen that the scythe was pierced through the wall

but that Balloms body was no longer there.

Can the Master of Death die? Keep reading to know. The next chapter is **Unlikely Alliance** in which the situation at Fion

a shall be described.


	7. Unlikely Alliance?

**UNLIKELY ALLIANCE**

The crash of the huge Tidal wave took both Nature and Darkness by surprise. And everybody

was shocked when they heard the voices of the Water civilization Cyber lords in their minds.

Everybody had heard of the famed ability of the water creatures to create a telepathic link

between creatures instantly but to experience it is something else. It felt as if the Water

creatures could see every idea that ever occurred to you. Headlong felt the wave crash into the

woods and heard the voice declaring yet another assault on Fiona. He turned to Bodacious. "It

is time we join this Bloody battle." Bodacious' main weapon was a two sided lance weighing

about a hundred tons which he carried with one of his 4 hands. Headlongs main weapon was

his massive club like hand which weighed about three hundred tons ( don't know how they

weighed it :P). "Nolan lets go." A figure which had been sitting as lifelessly as a statue the whole

time the battle was going on nodded. "I have recharged Headlong."

At this moment another eerie voice started echoing in the minds of all the creatures. "Darkness

we have the same goal of domineering over the entire world. Let us join forces to DESTROY

NATURE. If you agree to this then send forth your greatest spell caster that you have hidden till

now. Don't ask how we know. Send him forth to join our ace spell caster to destroy Natures

spell caster." Tell him to meet our spell caster at the edge of the woods. This is also a challenge

to You Nolan: Ace Nature caster. If you think that you can defeat us get ready for a faceoff."

Meanwhile Zagaan and Trox were in danger of getting decimated by Ancient Giant whose

'Ancient' wrath was descending upon them. Zagaan looked at Trox and shouted , "I think we

have no choice but to retreat and then call him. You heard that voice. They know of our secret.

We should send him forth as planned by Water. After taking over Nature we will consider about

Water." Trox said nothing. He nodded gravely. They retreated through to the edge of the forest

and Trox sent forth a message to Deimos via a dark creature. When Deimos came , Trox said

gravely, "I think you might have guessed why I called you. It is time for him to come. We need a

sacrifice of a strong spell caster to summon him you know that." Deimos nodded and said in a

whisper, "I don't have anything worthwhile to live for now that Terra is dead. Summon him by

sacrificing me. SUMMON THE MOST POWERFUL DARK SPELL CASTER EVER." Trox remained

quiet. Then in a sudden move he moved his arms like lightning and cut forth Deimos' head. The

place where the blood got spilled he placed his arm and shouted, " I summon forth you O dark

spell master. I summon you Kyoshiro Kokujo." He then retreated quickly. The blood spilled at

the place where he had summoned the caster turned black and started to boil. It rose and then

created a boy with dark hair wearing a dark coat, dark trousers and dark gloves. He had a black

hood covering his face. He rose from the blood and then turned towards Trox. "Who is to be

destroyed?" he asked simply. "You have to assist the water spell caster in destroying the Nature

spell caster." Said trox. "I will take him down by myself." "But they have called you to come and

and meet them at the edge not far from here so that you can go with the water spell caster."

"Water would have known that I would not ally with them. They planned to destroy me , THE

GREATEST DARK SPELL CASTER. HA HAHA HA A HAH HAH AHA HA HA. Lets see who gets

destroyed Water." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a shocked Zagaan

and Trox behind.

At the place where the meeting was to be done Michael turned to King Tsunami and said, "I

don't think he is going to come. Well I will have to destroy both of them as planned. Should I go

now Tsunami." King Tsunami nodded. Michael disappeared in a whirlpool.

Hearing the eerie voice Headlong turned to Nolan, "What will you do?" Nolan replied, "If they are ace spell casters they are going to come here. I will battle them. You go on Headlong. Don't worry. I am in Fiona. Nothing can happen to me." With this Nolan again turned into a lifeless statue.

This chapter is rather short because it sets up for the spectacular battle ahead. The upcoming chapter **THE STRONGEST CASTER.**


	8. The Strongest Caster

**THE STRONGEST CASTER**

Nolan was sitting lifelessly as a statue. Suddenly he turned his head and looked in both directions. He

said in a loud voice, "So You Two have come at last. Well it is time for some action." Kokujo's voice came

from one side, "Ha Ha fun time." Michael said nothing. Nolan shouted, "You dare enter Nature realm's

Lair, Trap them all NATURAL SNARE." Vines erupted forth from the ground and tried to ensnare both the

other ace casters. Kokujo grinned (an evil grin of course) and chanted, "Your weak spells won't hurt me a

bit, Destroy the Vines TERROR PIT." Many hands came around Kokujo and destroyed each of the vines

attacking the caster. Michael smiled and said, "Such weaklings I so much hate, Send them back SPIRAL

GATE."A small wave appeared which crashed with the vines and send them back with doubled force

towards Nolan. Nolan just shrugged and snapping his fingers canceled his spell. "Of course I didn't even

have a small hope that you will be defeated so easily. Well time to get serious I think." Michael spoke

suddenly with fury, "So you think you are very strong showing off like that Nolan. I will have to teach you

a lesson. And you Kokujo who is so blood hungry that he needs a sacrifice to be summoned. I will show

you what real power is." Saying this he started casting, "Strongest of all is the Water nation, Start your

Mission RECON OPERATION." Both Kokujo and Nolan felt something creep up inside their body. "Ha Ha

now I will know what spell you are going to use even before you cast it." Kokujo replied, "Knowing

would help you little you wimp, My spells cannot be stopped by the likes of you. Don't believe then stop

this. Nothing is more mysterious than the shade, Slash him CRITICAL BLADE." A 10 foot blade with a dark

aura around it rushed forth towards Michael. "Your spells don't deserve a second glance, Slash that

blade WAVE LANCE." A 15 foot lance with looked like liquid came from behind Michael and intercepted

the rushing blade. There was a force blast and it momentarily looked as if the water lance had sucked

the dark blade inside it. However one second later the dark energy proved too much for the lance and

both exploded. Kokujo thought, "Hmm this guy's spells are interesting." Michael thought, "Wow that

blade completely destroyed my lance. Wow he really is the strongest Dark caster." Nolan who had been

silent the whole time shouted, "Forgot me already huh? Well lets see if you can ignore and forget me so

easily after this. See the power of the spell I cast, Go forth AURA BLAST." A greenish colored belt

surrounded Nolan and then blasted outwards towards Kokujo and Michael. Both took evasive action

quickly. Kokujo shouted, "Eat it all SOUL GULP." And a demons face appeared which ate the aura and

disappeared in a puff of smoke. Michael shouted, "Take me somewhere else TELEPORTATION." A

whirlpool surrounded Michael and he disappeared reappearing between Kokujo and Nolan. He bent

down to the ground for some time.

Kokujo started walking forward towards the place where Nolan had been sitting. "So this is the way

Nature treats guests in their realm." "You are more like an intruder and certainly not a guest," said

Nolan. "Shut up you babbling you two aren't we in the midst of a battle," said Michael. Kokujo suddenly

dashed forward and while running chanted, "You are in serious trouble, Arise ZOMBIE CARNIVAL." Three

zombies rose from the ground and started rushing towards Michael and Nolan. It looked like Kokujo

would be the first one to strike among all. He raised his fist preparing to punch Michael but just then he

stepped on the place Michael had bent on. "Activate VIRTUAL TRIPWIRE." Kokujo was surrounded by a

bubble. He tried to force his way out but nothing happened. "VIRTUAL TRIPWIRE seals you in a virtual

world till I want to take you out. Now stay there you creep while I take care of Nolan." Saying this

Michael also casted, "Give me power Water's bane, to cast SHOCK HURRICANE." A hurricane of water

and air came swirling out from nowhere blowing away the zombies (who knows where). Michael turned

to Nolan, "Guess its only me and you now." Nolan smiled, "He could have been a hindrance. Let's start

this." "Crush him FREEZING ICEHAMMER." "Parry it WAVE LANCE." A huge hammer with ice crystals

came down threateningly but was parried by the water lance. "Now it is time to end this story, Clone me

CLONE FACTORY." A wall of water surrounded Michael and Nolan and suddenly clones of Michael burst

forth. "They all can cast spells you are in trouble now," said Michael smiling. Nolan thought to himself,

"So this is the power of water huh?" But still Nolan smiled, "Guess I can also show my power now. Give

me power my forest to cast the AURORA OF REVERSAL." A bright coloured aurora appeared. "This

reverses whatever you did last." The aurora made the clones turn into water and then disappear. "Now

time to attack. "Nature is the power's source, Crush him ULTIMATE FORCE." And with this he jumped at

Michael and punched him , his power increased manifold by his spell. Michael was blasted back. He

retaliated by casting, "I will fulfill our dream, Help me attack ENERGY STREAM." Michael too rushed

forward with the power of his spell kicking Nolan in the gut. Nolan shouted, "Hold him still ROOT

CHARGER." Roots appeared beneath Michaels feet preventing any movement. "The Nature realm is very

large, help me burst forth BRUTAL CHARGE." And he body slammed into Michael with Brutal charge's

force increasing his momentum. Michael received the blow but then gave a grin and said, "You are right

where I want you to be. Open your mouth and gape cause you are going to enter MYSTIC

DREAMSCAPE."

Suddenly a mystified expression came over Nolan. The roots released Michael. "Ha Ha you are now in a

dream world. You are seeing all sorts of illusions. Now Bye Bye I don't think you will be able to wake up

EVER." And he started to walk towards the giant bubble imprisoning Kokujo. But then he heard a voice

from behind. Nolan was speaking and he was back to normal. "Don't underestimate me you creep. I

have had enough of you. Now witness my most powerful spell. Nowhere in this world will you now be

able to hop, I am gling to swap you soul with a rock by using SOULSWAP." "I never wanted to use this

spell but I have no choice now. Bye bye for reality." Michael began feeling strange. He felt he was

becoming lifeless. JUST LIKE A PEBBLE. In desperation he shouted, "This is my most powerful spell. You

have not seen this power since you were born, Destroy him BRAIN STORM." A storm brewed up in the

clouds above. The storm produced lightning which fell straight on Nolan. Then the storm produced a

tornado which took Nolan in it then went away to a far off place. "Whew, that was close. And now for

you Koku-"He stopped in midsentence amazed and scared at the site before his eyes. Kokujo had come

out of the bubble and was standing there with his cape no longer over his head. His eyes were blood red

and looked as cruel as eyes could possibly be. He said, "You didn't possibly think that you could keep me

there in that bubble till you liked no? I mean did you think I was so weak that you could defeat me on

your own. You a pathetic little creep? Thanks for taking care of that Nature caster for me but you really

made me angry when you tried to imprison me in you pathetic virtual world. TIME TO PAY. I will show

you why I am the STRONGEST CASTER IN THE WORLD. See this power that extinguishes all hope, DIE BY

DEATH SMOKE." A veil of smoke surrounded Michael and he started coughing furiously. He was

suffocating. He felt that the smoke had some kind of poison that was preventing him from speaking.

Mustering up all his power he managed to shout out , "TELEPORTATION." He knew it would not be very

powerful but atleast he could get away from kokujo. Kokujo smiled as a wave of water appeared over

Michael taking him away safely. "Now I have to wait for Ballom master to reappear. I am surprised Trox

and Zagaan could not feel that Ballom was no longer there in his original form. Ahh well they are not

me. I think Ballom master would like to awaken them after taking forth Nature's realm and making an

appearance in front of the Fire realm. I should conserve my energy then." Saying this he walked away .

Kokujo turns out to be victorious. As expected Ballom is not dead. What did Kokujo mean when he said "awaken them". Read on to find out.


	9. Ballom Returns

BALLOM'S RETURN

Michael appeared at the Water Base not far from the place he had been fighting against Nolan and

Kokujo. "Oh man that spell is making me feel sick." He collapsed in front of the door to the Water spy

base. A Scissor eye (one of the medics of the Water base) saw Michael and hurriedly took him away to

be treated. He was taken to the Water realm as the wounds were very severe. The Revolver fish ( the

Water surgeon) exclaimed, "Woah, it looks like he has been poisoned by some spell. This is very grave.

Only a spell caster's internal energy can battle against a spell. Well it is upto him now if he survives."

Saying this he swam away. After about an hour, Michael suddenly rose up. He felt very drained and

weak but no longer felt as if he was poisoned. He walked slowly to King Tsunami's chamber. Seeing him

King Tsunami came down to him and carried him gently to the bed. "I hope you are all right Mivhael.

You are our finest spell caster. He read all the thoughts of the caster's brains while you all were fighting.

As you know he does not like a plan not to go according to a plan. So he has ordered us to move our

forces out of the Nature realm. He also has an order issued already. The Fire forces must have been

dealt a massive dent by Ballom when they were fighting. So he has ordered us to attack the Fire realm

and take over their destructive machinery as that would certainly help us to take over the world. You

should rest a little bit longer. We will take care of them." Saying this Tsunami dived underwater

probably to talk to to "He". "I have never been able to find out who exactly is 'He'." Thought Michael.

Then thinking that he probably needs some rest he went to the medic room again.

In the Fire realm there was sadness as well as jubilation. Jubilation in the fact that Ballom was dead and

was killed by none other than their leader Gaulezal with the help of Ankit. Sadness in the fact that they

lost many of their respected commanders of armed forces. Gaulezal was the saddest as they were his

brothers. But he understood that this was not the time for feeling self-pity. He was the leader of a

civilization and it was his duty to protect it. He felt sure that Water would have found out that many

commanders were dead and so would try to attack Fire. Little did he know what was about to happen…

Gaulezal called forth a meeting to take place in the same volcano in which he had had talks with

Tsunami. The entrance to the Water realm had been sealed with sentries on duty day and night. When

everybody had assembled he said, "I am sure that Water must be

planning to attack us. We will have to show them that we still have many powerful attackers left.

Bolshack go with Bolzard and arrange the forces."Bolshack and Bolzard roared and flew towards

opposite directions. Bolshack to the east Bolzard to the west. "Ucarn" said Gaulezal referring to a

creature who looked a little like a dragon and was famous for his two arm guns which sent forth a burst

of fire whenever he wanted to battle damaging anyone nearby. " Go and assemble the dragonoids."

"Jagalzor you should awaken the Volcano dragons." A spiny dragon burst towards the magma and dived

in it disappearing. The Volcano dragons lived inside the magma. "Kipo you should assemble the machine

eaters and start making more Xenoparts for the battle." A odd looking creature with a spanner in his

hand ran away to do as told. "Valkazier you should go and assemble the humans." A human with a

gigantic gun in his hand walked off. "NOW GET READY FOR WHAT WE ARE GOOD AT. WAR," roared

Gaulezal. Then when everyone had departed he went to the Fire Hospital and entered Ankit's room only

to find him standing up fit and ready. "Heard you were preparing for war Gaulezal. Can't miss out on

that can I?" And he walked out with Gaulezal to see the army. In this very short time the army had

become ready . The Fire realm lusted for battle and so it was no wonder they rushed to prepare when

they heard Gaulezal's and his deputy's orders. The volcano Dragons were at the back while the

Dragonoids were leading in the front line. "Of course a Dragonoids true home is the battlefield. Can't say

anything different for dragons too." And roaring he flew to the front of the army with Ankit. They had

gathered at the end of their realm and the start of the Water realm. Ahead was the wide sea while

behind was a huge wall with cannons bazookas and other mass destructive weapons. Suddenly there

was a whoosh sound and King Tsunami appeared in the deep parts of the sea. "Woah I see the

preparation of a war. Is it against us? Come on my friend. Let's have a talk. Am not going anywhere near

in reach of your cannons so you better fly to me. Or is the bravest warrior who defeats even Ballom is

scared of me.?" Gaulezal got a shock to know that the news of Ballom's defeat had reached Water

already. Against his better judgement he decided to go and meet Tsunami. But he also took Ankit with

him just in case. Gaulezal flew towards Tsunami. "Just as 'He' thought you would be too foolhardy too

accept. And suudenly Ankit shouted "LEFT." Gaulezal swerved to the right on instinct and narrowly

dodged a jet of water. "So this is your talking." Saying this Gaulezal flew away with the speed of light

towards his army. "GET READY FOR BATTLE," roared Gaulezal and readied himself for battle.

"SQUADRONS DEPLOY." Battle was imminent.

But it was all stopped when they suddenly saw a dark cloud gathering in the middle of the battlefield. A

familiar voice … too familiar spoke out of the cloud. "HA HA HA I WASN'T CALLED THE MASTER OF

DEATH FOR NOTHING. NOW FACE MY INFINITE WRATH." Saying this the smoke started forming a

creature which had eyes like Ballom's. "I am Stallob the Lifesquasher. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. And to

complete your misery … Kokujo it's time."

Kokujo appeared from nowhere as smoke and then said forth in a loud voice, "If anyone was wondering

why someone needed to sacrifice a spell caster to summon me . The reason is I along with the power of

Ballom master is the only one who can summon them. They have been lying in a deep slumber. Time to

wake them."

Saying this he took out a knife and cut his hand to spill some blood. The blood fell on the ocean and the

place where the blood fell a wide tunnel opened up. Ballom or Stallob and Kokujo said together, "ARISE

OH LORDS OF DEMONIC EYE." The water turned black and then suddenly a circle appeared which had 5

terrifying Dark creatures. They were ROMANOFF ,the first lord of the demonic eye,ALEXANDER,7th lord

of the demonic eye AOWGUST ,3rd lord of the demonic eye, DEATH ROMANOFF, 5th lord of the demonic

eye, KING BALCRY, Demonic eye lord, ROSE ALVAROM, prince of the demonic eye and BEGINNING

ROMANOFF , emperor of the demonic eye who had the strongest aura of them all. He also had DARK

DIVISION, Demonic eye beast (probably as a pet :P). The lords then disappeared towards the Dark caves

with Stallob and Kokujo.

In the Light realm Alcaedias looked with cold fury at the lords of the demonic eye, "There was a pact

between Me and Ballom that the lords will never be awakened again after the last battle between our

ancestors Dorballom and Alphadios. I can no longer stand the fact that the pact has been broken. We

have watched and we have waited. Now we act. Pratyush go and help Ankit to defeat that Kokujo. The

other commands come with me to the main hall." A young boy wearing a shiny armor nodded and then

disappeared as a ray of light.

Light has started its move. Ballom revives to awaken the Demonic eye lords. What will happen next and who is 'he' that water civilization refers too? Read on to find out.


	10. The Real Water Caster

**THE REAL ACE CASTER**

In the Dark base ( which had been ruined before but had been repaired by the magic of the emperors of

the demonic eyes) Stallob was narrating everything that had taken place since the demonic eye lords

were put to sleep about 1000 years ago. He was standing right under the spear in which Ballom (

Stallob himself) had been crucified. "… And so Kokujo and I awakened you from your slumber," said

Stallob ending his speech. All the demonic eye lords had been extremely quiet all this time. Seeing that

Stallob had finished his speech, Beginning Romanoff fixed his dark eyes on Ballom and said in a hoarse

and grave voice, "We have to ally with Water. No matter how powerful we are we still need information

about our opponents' activities especially Light. Their technology is crucial to win this war. I am sure

Water will welcome our alliance as well because while they have the technology and information WE

have the power and magic. I think Romanoff you should go to speak with their leader. Go with Dark Division. "

Stallob was about to protest saying it was very dangerous when he realized that he was BEGINNING

ROMANOFF speaking , the commander in chief under Dorballom and certainly the Dark leader after

Dorballom's death so he stopped himself. Beginning Romanoff nodded and then Romanoff disappeared

in a puff of smoke along with Dark Division.

The Water civilization were ready to attack Fire. Just then every Water civilization creature's head got

filled with a voice. "EVERYONE RETREAT," said a low but a firm voice which sounded like a thousand

electric sparks bursting. Water creatures obeyed this command without question as they knew only one

creature could establish a telepathy link to every creature of the Water realm without any warning. It

was their leader the one referred to as 'He'. Every Water creature dived down towards the sea. While

retreating King Tsunami suddenly splashed his tail hard in the water creating a huge tidal wave which

moved towards the Fire realm with alarming speed. It was a herculean 100 foot wave. Seeing the wave

Gaulezal , Bolshack and Bolzard rushed forward to it and breathed forth an equally huge column of fire.

Burning Fire met Chilly water and while the Fire was extinguished it also evaporated most of the Water

thus making a 100 foot wave to only a 4 foot wave. Tsunami smirked ( Whales smirking :P) and dived

underneath the Water. Bolshack and Bolzard got ready to chase him but Gaulezal stopped them. "He

knew the wave would not damage us and only make us angry: angry enough to follow him. He is

provoking us to come over Water where they are stronger. Anyway you can't hope to chase him

underwater. Well whatever the reason they have gone for now for the good. But keep the armies at

hand and give orders to be at high alert. This is not the last we have seen of them." Saying this Gaulezal

flew back towards the big volcano where they had meetings and Bolshack and Bolzard started giving the

Fire army their orders.

Meanwhile Romanoff had reached the place where the Water kingdom started. As it was

even he did not know where the head stayed but he could search. He dipped into the Water and started

searching. He met many underwater creatures but amazingly none of them tried to attack him ( perhaps

one of the reasons was that there was this demonic looking beast with an equally demonic looking

person). Beginning suddenly so a HUGE leviathan coming towards him. "Be alert Darky," he said to his

pet. But the leviathan did not attack. It was none other than King Tsunami. " 'He is waiting for you.

Follow me." saidTsunami. A surprised Romanoff did as was told. He was led to a very Hi-Tech facility at

the bottom of the ocean. The place was guarded with many many guards . Romanoff and Tsunami

entered the facility silently. As they walked down a long corridor Romanoff saw a weird creature

surrounded by tubes towards a room to the right. It was Kyuroro the 'his' Chief Intel man. Seeing

Romanoff Kyuroro said, "These tubes connect me to everything. The fat one there goes to your brain."

Romanoff jumped back and instinctively touched his head. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Kyuroro.

Romanoff walked ahead fuming with embarrassment. "These water creatures are really FREAKS." Ahead

he say another Weird looking creature. King Tsunami proudly said, "He is Emperor Maroll our chief

processor of information. He is half supercomputer and half super-villain as he also invents many

schemes for world domination." "Yeah and also FULL SUPERFREAK." Said Romanoff in his mind. They

walked further down and finally reached a large door which apparently had no handle to open it.

Tsunami stopped for a moment put his eye to the door said "Tsunami" and then went through the door

as if it was nothing but plain air. An astonished Romanoff followed thinking that their Intel had really

increased since last time. He was abruptly stopped by the door. HE tried again but with the same result.

"What the heck why can't I enter?" Suddenly the door was opened from the inside by Tsunami. "Sorry I

forgot that only Water Civilization people can got through this door and that too with identification.

Meet our leader EMPEROR CHIRICO." A huge watery cyber lord stood before him. Romanoff said, " Well

at least one things not changed and that is the fact that you are still the leader of the Water people."

Chirico nodded gravely and then came to the point straightway. "You have come to form an alliance

with us right? Well I think you already know our answer after our last alliance with Dorballom failed."

Romanoff sweated a little and thought, "I had counted upon their support. Are they really not going to

join us?" "…Our answer is most definitely a YES." Romanoff was pleasantly surprised. Dark division

who had been entirely quiet the whole time gave a yelp of joy. " As a sign of our friendship and alliance I

vote to send forth our strongest caster." "Oh but isn't that Michael who got crushed by our Kokujo. No it

isn't. He is the strongest caster under Tsunami. The REAL strongest caster of our civilization is

…CIPRIAN." Then Chirico suddenly closed his eyes and then opened them saying, "I have given him a

message. He will go along with you all to meet Kokujo. We found some information from the acashic

database saying that if two civilization spells are combined they can form a spell more stronger

containing the properties of both civilization spells. So it would be to our benefit that Kokujo and Ciprian

ally themselves. Ok he is here." A tall boy with curly hair and deep blue eyes came in and then looked at

Romanoff with interest. "Yes Chirico what orders do I have?" "Go with this lord to meet Kokujo. We

need you to ally with him. After that WE WILL RULE THE WORLD BY DEFEATING EVERYONE." Then seeing

Romanoff giving him a rather suspicious stare he said, " With Darkness of course." And then gave a

Dismissive signal to Romanoff, Ciprian and Tsunami. Tsunami escorted them back towards the edge of

the Water civilization. "We will prepare our forces now to attack Fire in about 6 hours. I hope that your

forces will join us." Saying this he dived down towards the ocean and disappeared. Romanoff along with

Ciprian went back to the Darkness caves. They reached the main hall and Romanoff left Ciprian waiting

outside while he explained the situation inside. After some time Kokujo came out of the hall. "Heh so

you are the weakling the Water people call the real ace water caster. I bet I can take care of you as I did

with Michael." "Oh so you are the cocky brat who poisoned Michael are you? Well I respected you for

your power but looks like you are just another egoistic person," said Ciprian coldly. " What the …? You

cheeky brat. I don't need your help. My power is no joke , Kill him DEATH SMOKE." Kokujo used the

same spell that he used against Michael but this time the power was more as they were in the Dark

kingdom. But Ciprian didn't even flinch. "RIPTIDE CHARGER," said ciprian. A Whirlpool surrounded

Ciprian and the smoke could not even enter the Water wall. Kokujo was impressed but said , "Humph!

Seems like you are a little stronger. Ok we will attack Fire right now. Nature is already ours. After that

Light. So lets get ready." Saying this Kokujo went back inside the hall with Ciprian to discuss their

strategy.

In the Fire realm Ankit was strolling aimlessly deep in thought. "Now that the Demonic Eye lords are

back I think Water will ally with Darkness. In the previous war we also allied with Darkness but we are

not going to do so this time that's certain. So that means Water AND darkness will attack us. This is

Bad." Suddenly he saw a ray of light descend from the heavens and land in front of him. The ray of light

turned out to be none other than Pratyush. He said, "I think you have figured out that Fire is in deep

trouble. Light has decided to enter this battle. We will ally ourselves with you. In return we ask nothing

but that every civilization lives in peace and there is no inter-civilization battles. I am Pratyush:Ace Light

caster. Nice to meet you Ankit." Ankit looked with surprise at the young boy who seemed to have fallen

from the heavens. But he was grateful for the news. "Hi I am Ankit. Nice to meet you too. Come with me

to meet our leader."

Gaulezal welcomed Pratyush and said, "Thank Alcedias for me will you to come in this time of need.

Don't worry ever since my brothers died I just want to preserve my civilization. Now we should get ready

for the imminent strike." No sooner had he said this then a Draglide came flying in the room looking

frightened and excited. "Your Dragonness there is a huge army coming towards us. It is coming from the

Water civilization side. But the army consists of Dark and Water creatures. They are much bigger than

our army. What are our orders lord."

"WE will meet them in battle. Don't worry the numbers are even and even if they aren't numbers don't

win a battle. It is time for a full fletched battle. DESTROY EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO DESTROY OUR

HOMELAND."

Dark and Water have made their move. Light and Fire get ready to defend themselves. The next chapter is an exciting one "**BATTLE**". Hope you enjoyed this one.


	11. BATTLE : STAGE 1

Made some last minute changes. Instead of the promised chapter Battle there will be two parts of the chapter.

**BATTLE: STAGE 1**

"Heh doesn't look like there is anyone other than those fire dragons that could take us out and after

Ballom took out some of the strong ones in the battle in the dark caves it doesn't look like anything can

defeat us now," said Emperor Maribel to Beginning Romanoff.

Beginning Romanoff nodded gravely. Even he thought that there was no stopping them but still to make

sure there was one certain thing that he had to do. They were underwater in the High-Tech room of the

Water civilization and watching an overview of the battle because A Propeller Mutant was carrying a spy

equipment and moving over the battlefield. Beginning Romanoff went to the door leading to Emperor

Chirico's office and then put his hand on the door. He was told that the door would allow him to enter

because it had been reprogramed. And sure enough the door melted and allowed Romanoff to enter.

"Chirico I remember you had used a program in the previous war to summon all the leviathans in

exchange for some of your cyber lords whom you still regenerated afterwards. I need that program now.

Chirico was a bit surprised that Romanoff knew about the program and a little dismayed too as he had

his own little plan with it …..

But he also knew that refusing would make Romanoff extremely suspicious so he said, " Oh do you

mean the Eureka Program. Well we still have it. If you need to use it feel free."

Romanoff just nodded and said, "Implant all the instructions about how to use the program in my head."

Chirico nodded and typed something on a computer. Then he concentrated and typing something in his

head nodded again and said, "Done."

Romanoff suddenly felt an eerie feeling creep up his head and then he suddenly knew all the

instructions about how to use the Eureka program.

He thanked Chirico (though believe me the thanks was as good as not saying anything) and walking out

of the room he headed to a terminal with a supercomputer the size of a football field. There was also a

room which could be viewed from the terminal room. This room had a circular blue colored space and a

laser type machine on top. Then Beginning concentrated and sent a telepathic message to Stallob,

"Come here immediately." Stallob of course didn't like being summoned but who could ignore such a

command( that too by your boss :D) Stallob appeared in a puff of smoke. Beginning had already talked

to Chirico about this teleporting method of travelling. Romanoff beckoned to Stallob and said, "IT IS

TIME FOR YOU TO CHANGE FORM. I WILL CHANGE YOU BACK TO YOUR FORMER GLORY. I AM VERY

SORRY IF IT IS GOING TO BE PAINFUL BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE." (If you are wondering why the capitals

then the reason is that Beginning said this in an unusually loud voice.) Stallob looked pained but nodded.

Romanoff told him to go into the room. As soon as Stallob went into the room he was trapped in the

circle by a blue force field. Then the laser beam descended and Ballom shrieked out in pain. Suddenly his

body started to have spasms and started changing form…

"This is the EUREKA PROGRAM."

**Sometime Earlier:**

In the Light realm Alcaedias called Hanusa. "Hanusa it is time to raise the viziers." Hanusa, the Radiance

elemental a towering structure type creature with an electrical field all round it nodded (if it can :P).

The atmosphere started crackling. Then suddenly a orb of light with metal around it appeared.

Hanusa said, "Arise, Vizier of Eternity. Your aura is the poetry of time." The orb reformed to form Kalute

Vizier of Eternity.

Then Hanusa again concentrated and this time a shiny yellow orb appeared. "Vizier of Bullets, arise.

Your will is an arrow that never misses the target." The orb reformed to form Iere Vizier of Bullets.

This time five yellow orbs appeared. "Arise, Vizier of Rainclouds. Your lash is the blade of justice." And

one of the orbs formed a creature with a long and sharp extension like a lash. It was Calgo Vizier of

Rainclouds.

"Vizier of Lightning, arise. Your eyes are a bow of judgment." And a orb formed a teardrop like structure

which was Miele Vizier of Lightning.

"Vizier of Hunting, arise. Your words are arrows of light." And a ship appeared. This was Lok vizier of

hunting.

"Vizier of Air, arise. Your fingers are sacred swords." And a human looking initiate arose. This was Frei

Vizier of air.

"Vizier of Magnetism, arise. Your wings are a compass that points to the truth." The last orb turned into

a massive structure with a light orb in the middle. This was Magris Vizier of Magnetism.

"And now for the leaders of the viziers." Hanusa charged energy and this time three big yellow orbs

appeared.

"Vizier of Brilliance, arise. Your fangs are swords of cleansing." A big battleship equipped with lasers

appeared. This was Lena Vizer of Brilliance and one of their leaders.

"Vizier of Tendrils, arise. Your grip is the beacon that leads the way." A yellow ship with extensions

appeared. This was Rom Vizier of Tendrils.

"And finally, Vizier of Hope, arise. Your singing voice is a breeze of dawn." A spiraling creature appeared

and its song charged each and every other vizier there. It was Toel Vizier of Hope.

"Now that the viziers have arose we prepare for the attack."

"Spirit Kin Spirit King," crying this an emerald Grass appeared. "Water and Dark are attacking Fire. What

are our orders?" "We BATTLE." Said a Grave Alcadieas.

**BACK TO PRESENT:**

Out in the sea King Tsunami was swimming over to the Fire kingdom with innumerable Leviathans and

each of these Leviathans excluding Tsunami had a sort of house built on top of them which contained

the Dark forces. The load was not much for the Leviathans and so they became prepared to attack Fire.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound from above and down poured hell.

An army of light guardians accompanied by Fire Volcano Dragons. Melgars and Ogrist Val rushed forth

towards the water Leviathans encircling them with their lithe bodies and then crushing them with their

amazing power. Any attempt by the Dark creatures or the Light creatures to retaliate was crushed by the

Guardians who appeared out of nowhere : strong battleships with electric fields and lasers who

decimated anything in their way. King Mazelan rushed towards Magmadragon Melgars. It looked like

Melars was doomed. Mazelan raised his tail to send Melgars flying back where he came from.

"No you don't," said Miele and with a lightning bolt paralyzed Mazelan who was destroyed by Gran Gure

Space Guardian.

Elsewhere….

Pratyush and Ankit were having a talk about the battle strategy while walking round the Fire civilization.

"And so we can use this…." Ankit suddenly looked up and then kicked Pratyush out of the way

while diving sidewards himself. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR IT HURT….." but then Pratyush went silent

seeing a dark energy beam hitting the spot where they had been walking.

"Heh lucky for them that the taller guy saw it," said Kokujo. Ciprian nodded. They both were flying in the

air on a propeller mutant. Seeing that their enemies were now aware of them Kokujo said, "Well I am

happy that they didn't die. It would have taken the fun of our whole plan right." Ciprian smiled. (Yeah

believe me they became friends immediately after the initial hostility.)

"Oh so you must be that Dark caster right. Well you chose the wrong place to come. I am gonna burn

you to a crisp." Saying this Ankit started concentrating and his hands started burning with a red flame.

"Now Now don't be hasty." Said Kokujo.

"You… Let me show you the power of Light." Saying this Pratyush also went forward and his hand started glowing with an aura.

"Heh Let US show you the power of combined spells," said Kokujo. Then Ciprian and Kokujo both

chanted, "This power makes the Earth shake, Make the odds in our favour MIRACULOUS PLAGUE." A

beam which was black and blue in colour was directed towards the duo. Pratyush chanted, "see your power turn coarse, against PROTECTIVE FORCE." A shimmering aura surrounded Pratyush.

Ankit said, "I will show you what you lack, Help me dodge SUPERSONIC JET PACK." A jet pack appeared on Ankits shoulders and he flew high with it.

The dark laser struck Pratyush's aura and then disappeared though the aura became defiled and cracked. But suddenly Pratyush surrounded, "Ankit LOOK OUT." The beam which Ankit had doged had followed him like a Homing missile. It struck Ankit square in the chest. But nothing Seemed to happen.

It was not so….

Ankit suddenly came down with his Jet pack and then went over to Kokujo and Ciprian none of them showing any surprise. Then Ankit looked at Pratyush. Pratyush gasped. Ankit's eyes had turned Red while there were black symbols on his face.

"HAHA Meet our new ally :The fire caster Ankit." Said a smirking Kokujo.

"Oops I am in serious trouble." Mumbled Pratyush.

Meanwhile….

At the battle it seemed like Light and Fire were going to easily decimate all the forces. But suddenly thre was a piercing roar and a dark pillar appeared over the water. Every creature looked at it with surprise. The Dark pillar intensified and then…..broke. And out of it appeared a creature which looked exactly like Ballom except for the fact that it was much larger and with a X mark on his chest. Also he had a huge sword radiating Dark energy.

"HELLO WORLD DID YOU MISS ME," said the chilling voice of Ballom Hunter.

So Ankit has been cursed and turned as an ally. Ballom hunter appears too with Eureka Program.

The next chapter is **Battle :Stage 2**. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Battle :2 Inner Purity

**BATTLE :2 – Inner purity**

Pratyush knew that he was in some serious trouble…

Ciprian just smiled and then closed his eyes. "Cip is going to control mode so that he can use 80% power

of the Fire spells and 50 % power of the water spells. This is their advanced technology which lets him

control anyone with an instrument fitted in his brain."

Ciprian smiled again and then suddenly he raised one of his hands. Ankit did the same. "Your power is

strongest when you are someone's hater, Bloooow uppppppppp MEGA DETONATOR."

The ground beneath Pratyush's feet suddenly erupted with a deafening explosion. But the spell

PROTECTIVE FORCE that he had used earlier saved him,Though his aura cracked and then disappeared.

"Heh, Broke on of my protections. Lets see if you can break this… Let the Lights shine SUNDROP

ARMOR." A bright light shined and then covered Pratyush's body providing a shiny armor to him. "Do

you think I cant attack huh? Do not think we cant hurt, Slice them apart SCREAMING SUNBURST. Light

rays appeared before Kokujo and Ciprian and then erupted and went meancingly towards them.

"Humph, here's your dinner my friend, Smash that spell to a pulp, Swallow it SOUL GULP."said Ko.

"This music will calm your ears. Send forth your tunes SIREN CONCERTO." Said Cip.

A fat ghost like creature appeared and ate up all of the rays aimed at Kokujo. Then it exploded and

disappeared. A barrie like projection came in front of Ciprian which absorbed all the rays giving out a

melody everytime a ray striked it.

"So not hurting your friend Ankit huh? Well that is your big mistake ,"said Cip. "Go forth and travel a

mile, carrying Pratyush on your back SPASTIC MISSILE." Ankit appeared behind Pratyush and then

conjured a missile which launched towards Pratyush. Pratyush widened his eyes and at the last moment

dived to the left but the missile didn't go on forwards. Instead it detonated after reaching the place

where Pratyush was. Smoke covered the scene…..

When the smoke cleared Ko and Cip saw that Pratyush's armor had been blown apart though there

were no injuries to Pratyush. Pratyush said, "Enough of your destroying my armors. Lets see if you can

catch me. With the power of this ring, Don't let anyone catch me SONIC WING." Pratyush showed a ring

in his hand which glowed and then turned into wings helping Pratyush soar off to the skies. "Now time

for real pain, Lets see you dodge this RAIN OF ARROWS." Pratyush had soared high in the air. Kokujo and

Ciprian arched their eyes to see what he was doing. They could see nothing but suddenly a light glowed

and down poured thousands of gleaming arrows. "What the…" They exclaimed. Then they quickly set up

their counters.

"You don't know the power of multi spells you freak, Go forth HIDE AND SEEK." Suddenly both Kokujo

and Ciprian disappeared. Pratyush looked around shocked and surprised. He saw with dismay that Ankit

had been wounded with his spell as he had not vanished. But where were Kokujo and Ciprian ?

"We are right behind you…" came a voice. Pratyush turned around and dropped his jaws with disbelief.

Kokujo and Cip were floating in the air on a surfboard with tentacle like things around them. "Now that

the HIDE part is over shall we SEEK?" asked Kokujo mockingly. The tentacles rushed and grabbed

Pratyush's wings and crushed them. Pratyush screamed as he was fell like a rock. Then suddenly

remembering something he chanted, "I use the light power in me to set, The THUNDER NET."

A gleaming net seemed to be composed of light particles appeared. Pratyush felt safely on the net and

sighed with relief. "Ok it is time for me to show my ultimate armor. Merge together SUNDROP ARMOR

and FULL DEFENSOR to form the STATIC WARP!" Another aura appeared before Pratyush but this one

was much stronger and crackled with electricity. Then suddenly a flame erupted from under ground. It

was Ankit's spell SUPER FLAMING HELL's SCRAPPER. But not a scratch appeared on Pratyush's aura.

"Ankit awake. You have great inner purity. This cheap spell will not hold you down if you are the good

fellow that I know you are. AWAKE ANKIT!" screamed Pratyush. Ankit for a moment looked as if the

words had had some effect.

Suddenly Cip looked unnerved. "What the.. He is fighting against this control. I will now raise my control

potential to a 100%!" Suddenly Ankit again had the same blank stare. Pratyush looked sadly at him.

"Heh you give a pretty good speech. NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIEEE." Smirked Kokujo menacingly.

Cip, Ko and Ankit started chanting their powerful spells.

Ko: "Your fighting us is very rash, teach him a lesson FUTURE SLASH."

Cip: "There is nowhere you can run or hide, from my DIVINE RIPTIDE."

Ankit (though Cip said the spell in Ankit's mind): "BLAZE CANNON."

Demonic swords, A huge tsunami and a fire cannon all struck the aura but didn't have any effect.

"My turn…I will now give you a tip, Do not come in front of my LASER WHIP."

A whip crackling with electricity appeared and Pratyush swung and lashed it out at the duo of Ciprian

and Kokujo. Ciprian just waved his hand and Ankit came in front to take the damage. But surprisingly,

The whip didn't strike Ankit and bending at an angle hit Cip and Ko full on the face.

"He he got you. This whip can change angles and directions as I please." And then started a barrage of whip shots on the duo by Pratyush.

"I think we should try that out," suddenly Cip exclaimed and sent forth a telepathic message to Ko. Ko smiled.

"OK"

All the three of them stood around in a triangle and then casted the spells that they had cast before. But

instead of Pratyush they send the energy waves to the center of the triangle. "It is time you get a taste

of this. SUPER MOVE ABSOLUTE DESPAIR." The energy merged to form a multicolored energy wave

which then rushed towards Pratyush and then struck his armor. "Heh nothing can get past my

armo…" What ?" The spell not only shattered his aura like glass but then went through

it and struck Pratyush in the midriff.

"."

"Now it is time to end this." We should cast another SUPER MOVE ABSOLUTE DESPAIR."

And despair really started to creep in Pratyush's mind. His limbs had been paralyzed so he could attack if he wanted but could not run and protect himself. Terror started building inside him as he watched the three of them building their spell by charging power.

He screamed one last time, "ANKIT AWAKEEE USE YOUR PURITY." It didn't look to have any effect. The spell was now complete. Suddenly Ko merged the spell into Ankit's hand and sent him forward. "It will be fun to be killed by one you trusted no? HAHAHA HA HA HAH AH HAH AH ."

Ankit came forward. Tears erupted from Pratyush's eyes. Then Ankit stopped. He looked closely at the tears. Then he suddenly turned around and threw the spell in his hand towards Kokujo and Ciprian.

"Sorry Pratyush It took me some time to wake up," said Ankit glancing back and winking in a hero style.

The spell hit the surprised Kokujo and Ciprian and they were blasted away to the ocean.

"Ankit so glad you are back," said Pratyush and with tears pouring went forth and hugged Ankit like a brother. (I said like a brother because hugging between two males might arouse suspicioc _).

Ankit awoke and with Kokujo and Ciprian's spell blasted them. But what was happening at the battlefield.

Stay tuned for the next chapter "**BATTLE :2 –The battlefield."**


	13. Clash Of the Giants

Clash between the giants

Ballom looked at the battlefield with his cold eyes glinting.

The whole battlefield had turned silent. All the petty battles had stopped.

Everyone awaited with bated breath to watch what Ballom would do..

Suddenly all Water and Darkness creatures dived into the water. There was a loud

urgent message by Emperor Chirico which could be heard by everyone.

" DESERT THE BATTLEFIELD NOWWWWWWWW. EMPEROR BALLOM WOULD

TAKE CARE OF ALL."

Ballom smiled; a thin cruel smile.

Suddenly all the rest of the Fire force appeared. Gaulezal came flying in.

"So Ballom you have appeared again huh? Well it wouldn't be tough to kill you

one more time now.. will it?"

"Thank you for making my job easier. I wanted to search for you and kill you

personally..but looks like I wouldn't need it.."

Suddenly Ballom's massive wings started to pulse. He then sent contracted like a

cocoon and then exploded sending a huge aura of Darkness. The Fire and Light

creatures in front of Gaulezal were wiped out by the aura as it slowly moved

towards Gaulezal. There was a flash of light and then…

Gaulezal and closed his eyes thinking his time had come to an end. But slowly he

opened them and he saw Alcaedias in front of him. Alcaedias taken the full force

of the Dark beam with his wings. The pure white wings had turned black in some

places but Alcaedias was unscratched otherwise and Gaulezal and the other

creatures behind Alcaedias were safe.

"I never really thought you would be gone for good…Ballom. Did you forget the

pact made on our ancestor's blood not to battle any more huh?"

"Humph same old Alca always going out about shit on peace. Who cares about

some idiotic pact made years ago. Well I am gonna take over this world."

"You call me same old huh? Well your plans never change do they. World Domination …Blah blah.."

Suddenly Alcaedias's wings started to burn. A black colored tat like substance

appeared on his wings.

"Looks like you didn't know..my aura also carried poison and this poison is

incurable. Well I am gonna enjoy seeing you burn to your death Ha ha."

Gaulezal shouted in alarm and the light troops looked on fearfully.

"You know this pride and ego is the biggest shortcoming of you Dark creatures.

Did you really think I didn't know about the Swamp poison that you and your

ancestor Dorballom used. Well you should know that Alphadios the great stopped

this poison. Though I am not Alphadios I certainly have an ace up my sleeves."

Saying this Alcaedias started to shine. His body started to become black as the tar

that had covered his wings. Yellow stripes appeared. His face deformed and then

got covered by black smoke. When the smoke receded all that was left was a

single red eye. His wings extended and were black. He then waved his hand and a

shining sword appeared.

"This is my new form," said the new Alca with a singsong voice. " I am GAGA

ALCADEIAS."

Ballom had watched all this transformation with a surprised look. Then his

expression cleared. "So this is the blessing bestowed by Alphadios to his kin huh..

Well no problem guess I will have to do this the hard way.. Come on out my

Legion."

The whole battlefield then started to shake. Black puffs of smoke started to

appear all round the battlefield. When the smoke cleared the Fire army and Alca

saw an amazing sight. They were surrounded by Demon commands and Dark

lords!

Towards the left were Trox, Diabolost and Zorvaz with other Demon

commands who had survived from Fiona. They all looked at their leader Ballom

with respect. A lot of minions and critter were present too.

Towards the left were General Dark fiend, Schuka , Azaghast and other Dark lords.

The dark lords were considered as the best allies to Demon commands. Towards

the back and facing Ballom were the lords of the demonic eye….the ancient

horrors.

The fire army was stunned. What had started as a tough battle was now turning

out to be a nightmare. Gaulezal couldn't hope to defeat so many Dark creatures

even with his mighty army.

Suddenly Alcadeias smiled and said, "Ahh always the pomp that you Dark

creatures show. Let me tell and show you that we Light civilization creatures are

much better in this. COME MY ARMY LETS BANISH THE EVIL."

The dark creatures had appeared in a puff of smoke bringing despair…The light

creatures appeared as shining rays of light in the battlefield bringing hope to all.

Instead of just two

races it seemed almost all the light army had appeared. The notable ones were :-

The Channeler of suns, A race which is said to be as ancient as their world and

which has the mythical power of controlling the sun. They were facing the Dark

lords with the initiates. They had a shining appearance and were radiant. Their

radiance was so famous that people often mistook them for the sun. A fear fang

had once exclaimed "When I awoke, I thought it was noon. Then I realized the sun

was still down . . . but Petrova was overhead." They were being led by Sasha

Channeler of suns a ray like creature with a shining core which floated in the air.

Sometime back the channelers had created a race called the Mecha Del Sol and

the Dark lord side were filled with the Mecha Del Sols. They were often

accompanied by humanoid looking creatures called the Mecha thunders such as

Ur pale seeker of sunlight. The mecha thunders were attracted by the radiance of

the channelers. The other side of the field where the Survivor Demon commands

of Fiona had gathered was surrounded by a unique race called Guardians. The

Guardians looked like spaceships or aeroplanes but they had life in them. They

were said to be the most powerful creatures in the Light regime after the Angel

Commands. They were being led by Ladia Bale, The inspirational. A spaceship with

wings on its side. Like its name the sight of Ladia Bale inspired all its allies and

struck fear in the hearts of its enemies. A host of small aeroships like La Ura Giga,

Dia Nork, Gran Gure etc, had surrounded the Demon commands.

And finally the last prominent race which was face to face with Ballom and his

Lords of the Demonic Eye were of course the Angels or the Angel Commands. The

most powerful race and the race which ruled over the Light empire the Angel

commands had power untold. They were never contested in a serious battle

except the ancient battle between Dorballom And Alphadios. The Angel

commands were all wielding laser guns and swords. The stage was set for a long

and dreadful battle. Milhail, Celestial elemental said ominously, "Time has

stopped. Death is extinct. Forever is now. So I hope everyone has a good book to

read, because we'll be here for a while." And with this the clash started…

The Demon commands struck first.

Trox raised his axe and yelling a bloodcurdling cry rushed towards the Mecha Del

Sols. He chopped some Mecha Thunders with his axe But he was stopped short in

his tracks by Petrova Channeler of Suns and though Petrova looked much weaker

in contrast to Trox she quickly blasted him away with some Mecha thunders. She

was glowing and giving power to Mecha Thunders ; one of her special abilities.

"Pfft the ever weak Trox shames me, I think I need some better and stronger

demon commands as my general. Saying this he shined brightly and then sent

forth a bright purplish aura towards his army.

The earth started to shake. Some volcanoes in the Fire Kingdom erupted in the

distance. Some of the stronger Demon commands started to glow…. Trox (or

whatever was left of him after being blasted away) Suddenly erupted. Over his

corpse was now standing a bipedal lion with twin swords.

" Arise LIGER BLADE FIERCE TIGER. You shall be my next General." Liger bowed to

Ballom. "You shall need some allies. Here.."

Saying this some more strong demons got surrounded by the light and bursted

revealing stronger creatures. Zorvaz the bonecrusher who usually felt that he was

useless got surrounded by a bright light and then changed into THUNDER BLADE

WOLF TIGER. Even Romanoff the 1st one of the lords of the demonic eye burst and

changed into DARKNESS GUY ROMANOFF. All of the changed commands bowed

to Ballom and then suddenly set their eyes on the Light creatures. Leading by

example Ballom made a dark orb and threw it at the guardians. All the guardians

zoomed away but those that were caught had no traces left of them. Liger

suddenly roared and then moving his swords in a sort of sword dance he cut forth

anything that came within their arc. He was interrupted by Petrova again and she

again came out with her minions. Liger swung his swords but Petrova blocked it

with her metal body. But then…Petrova suddenly collapsed and got tore into

pieces. The surprised Mecha thunders looked about and saw a Creature looking

like Liger which was Thunder Blade who had cut Petrova into Pieces. Together

they started to decimate the Light forces. The guardians rushed in for contact and

Ladia Bale was having a furious fight along with some of her guardians against

the Tigers and some of their ghosts.

" If this goes on We will be left as nothing more than dust. I must do something."

Thinking to himself Gaga Alcadeias shone and created a bright ray of light. The

light descended on some of his Angels who started to morph….

Asteria spirit of white light, a Asterisk like creature with spikes started

transforming and changed into HEIKE DOUBLE CROSS SPIRIT OF GAGA. Irohas

Spirit of Extinguishing also changed into PERFECT MADONNA LIGHT WEAPON.

With these new allies the Angel commands entered the battle. Thunder Blade and

Liger Blade with their minions and gained an upper hand on Ladia. They moved in

for the kill and raised their swords to cut off Ladia. Suddenly their swords

bounced back from an aura. Perfect Madonna had moved and blocked the attack.

Liger roared fiercely and attacked again. Thunder moved in from behind and then

activating his ability turned his sword into a giant sword. With this he swung it

towards Perfect Madonna but again the weapon just bounced back from the aura.

"You cant touch me.. Ha ha.." chuckled Madonna. Then Madonna let forth a

barrage of bullets but they glanced off harmlessly from the armor of the tigers.

"You are too weak to harm us." Said Liger

"Yeah once we figure out how to get through that aura you are DEAD." Said Thunder.

"She may be weak but look who she has here." A voice said. Turning back they

saw Heike who raised her fists and then set forth two spikes which turned to

swords. Both the Tigers narrowly dodged this sword and they sweated ( if tigers

sweat..) when they saw that the sword passed through almost two columns of

Dark critter.

" This one's powerful.." they both thought.

Then they ran back towards Ballom and said, "Master we have done our work.

Please Destroy the rest."

Ballom was displeased that both the tigers had run away but he said nothing. He

slowly floated towards the mid of the Battlefield.

"Do you want to see some DESTRUCTION. Well I will show you some BATTLEFIELD

DESTRCUTION."

Saying this Ballom suddenly disappeared and then reappearing in the middle of

the field began cutting through waves of the light army. No Matter what they did

Ballom just cut though them all. It was like his swords could cut through anyone

he deemed an enemy.

But he wasn't allowed to continue his bloody rampage. Gaga Alcadeias appeared

and with a mighty effort stopped Ballom's swords with his own. But Ballom

merely smiled.

"As I thought you would have to come forward to stop me and so I can activate

my ability." Suddenly a bright purplish aura went forth from Ballom towards the

Light creatures."

"Heh do you think you are the only one who is smart huh? Well here is my

present for your demons." And saying this Alca sent forth a big energy ball from

his hands.

It looked as if both the Light and the Dark armies were doomed for destruction.

Both the leaders looked at each other and their eyes glinted. Both of them turned

back. Alca sent forth a Yellow aura which somehow managed to dissipate the

Purplish Aura before it destroyed the Light army. Ballom sent forth his own

energy ball and destroyed the Light Energy ball before it could harm the Demon

commands. Weirdly this showed that both cared a lot for their armies. Alca then

created a barrier in front of his army. Ballom created one in front of his army.

"So it seems even you wanted a fight to the finish. Your aura was travelling at

quite the slow pace for my aura to catch up."

"Yes it would be nice to finish you once and for all by myself. I notice that you too

didn't send your Energy ball at its maximum speed."

Both the leaders looked at each other and at a rare show of respect bowed. Then

both of them got surrounded by their auras and they drew their swords.. And

then the clash between the giants began.

Ballom moved first and struck with his sword but Alca parried it and tried to strike

Ballom at his neck but he swerved back. Unnerved he used a light blast from his

hand to knock Ballom back. Ballom retaliated by sending forth a dark Laser beam

from his eyes. The beams burned some of Alca's armor. Alca then body slammed

Ballom sending him reeling and then disappeared and reappeared behing Ballom

ready to punish him with his sword. But Ballom was a step ahead this time and he

too disappeared and reappeared behind Alca and slammed him with his sword.

"Hah .. hah.. you haven't lost any of your edge.." Said a panting Alca.

"Yeah you too are the same old Alca that I fought in the ancient battle in my

childhood."

"Back then I was a child so don't underestimate me now.."

And again they clashed swords. It sent a shockwave which almost shattered the

barriers that they had created in front of their armies.

"Time to end this…" Said Ballom.

He disappeared and appeared towads the side where his Demons stood. His

whole body started to vibrate. He went forth into a type of meditation.

"Uh oh.. Looks like you are going to use that. Well no problem I can do It too for some time.."

Saying this Alcadeias closed his eyes. He then started to gather energy to his

palms.

On the other side Ballom was doing the same.

Both of them opened their eyes at the same time.

"DEMON LOTUS DORBALLOM."

"SHINING KNIGHT ALPHADIOS."

And both the leaders got engulfed in light and darkness. Alca grew in stature. His

armor became brighter. And he had one massive sword.

A lotus appeared beneath Ballom. He too grew in stature. He also grew tentacles

with little mouths. And he had a massive sword too.

"We can use this form for a limited period of time…the power that our ancestors

left us.. I think after we change back both of us would be too spent to do

anything." Said Alca.

" The time limit is enough to kill you a hundred times over.." Said Ballom.

Then Ballom sent forth his tentacles and Alcadeias sent forth some shining rays.

Both took out their massive swords. Alca cut the tentacles but it was of no use as

Ballom grew more. Ballom also cut the shining rays of light ( ever heard of cutting

light before..) but they appeared incessantly.

"ARGHH."

"UHHH"

Alca then soared in the air. Ballom followed suit. Then they started to charge

themselves in a similar way that they had done before.

"This sucks we have to charge the attack twice.." Said Alca.

" Yeah but this is going to destroy you so you might as well complain all you like

before your death. I would take that as your last wish." Said Ballom.

And then both the super creatures sent forth Energy beams: A shining golden one

for Alca and a dark twisted one for Ballom. Both the rays struck each other and

then getting reflected they struck the ground and continued to go underground.

The beams dug the deepest hole ever known. And then it was followed by a

massive Boom sound , The eruption of a Volcano and the sudden appearance of

the Fire Army.

The Fire Army had been hiding which had been shameful for them but they had

been awestruck by the Light and Dark Forces. But something had happened which

forced them to come out with their eyes shining…

"It cant be. The sacred Volcano which we use for our meetings has erupted. This

can mean only one thing…" Said Gaulezal and then roared in delight.

"Could he have awoken." Said a Volcano dragon.

"Seems like it." Said Gaulezal.

"He is legendary." Said the volcano dragon.

" Yeah and very cranky too. Looks like the Megaapocalypse woke it up."

Alca and Ballom had been listening to this exchange and then they looked in

dismay towards each other. They both had a good idea about what was

happening. A creature was awakening which had been sealed off by both the Dark

and Light forces working as one in the ancient war.

The Sacred Volcano erupted again and was followed by an earsplitting roar.

"Here comes our lord." And Gaulezal flew towards the Volcano.

The Volcano then erupted one final time and then cracked open. And out of the crack emerged one angry dragon which was herculean and was fitted with weapons and missiles of all sorts as well as had sharp claws and a rumored breath and armor which could burn anything that it touched. The air around the dragon was literally burning.

It was BILLION DEGREE DRAGON.


End file.
